Only a great disappointment
by sangozinha
Summary: Ela sabia, sempre soube, que ela não era o que os outros queriam, era o que ela queria ser.Isso a tornava diferente, isso a tornava só. Mas ser o que os outros queriam seria trair sua única companhia, ela mesma."


**Only a great disappointment**

"…I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…"

Aquele era o ponto mais alto da cidade, de lá se podia ver dês das pequenas casas até os morros que se estendiam ao fundo. A cidade acordava, os carros começavam a ser ligados, as janelas começavam a ser abertas, as ruas começavam a ser pisoteadas pelas pessoas apressadas.

Ela estava lá, olhando tudo aquilo, o vento frio da manhã passava por entre seus cabelos negros jogados sobre as costas.A mochila fazia uma leve pressão em seus ombros, os olhos azuis se concentravam na paisagem enquanto os dedos finos e ágeis passeavam sobre a folha branca do caderno, traçando, com um lápis preto, um esboço daquilo que via.

O tempo continuou a passar, o dia já havia acordado, o relógio marcava o final do esboço, logo os passos da jovem já estavam sendo confundidos com os passos de tantas outras pessoas.

"…Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly..."

-"Tão branca do luar!"-o aluno terminava de recitar.

-Muito bom, agora, senhorita Kagome continue sim?

O silêncio permaneceu.

-Senhorita Kagome?-repetiu o professor.

A jovem desenhava, desenhava aquela escultura em cima da mesa do professor, os traços eram expressivos e fortes. A mão branca trabalhava no sombreamento quando a régua do professor acertou o papel, fazendo um baque surdo.A garota levantou o rosto, o professor brigava com ela, os outros alunos riam, ela...ela ficou ali.O professor calou-se, as risadas cessaram, mas ela... ela continuou ali.

O tempo mais uma vez passou, as aulas acabaram, todos se apressaram para ir embora, ela não. Ela os via, ela os escutava, mas ninguém a notava, ela era simplesmente ninguém.Seu desenho a encarava apoiado na mesa encardida da escola.Apenas ele, uma criação sua a encarava, e ela via, nem mesmo sua criação a aprovava.

"…Every step that I take is another mistake to you

And every second I waste is more than I can take…"

O pátio estava cheio de estudantes e seus almoços, as mesas estavam todas ocupadas.A jovem procurava um lugar para sentar, procurava mais uma chance para se tornar alguém visível. Um lugar vago, ela sorri simpática e se senta, as meninas levantam e vão embora.Ela continua um alguém invisível.

O comida em seu prato tinha gosto de decepção, seu suco trazia lamentos, e a cada garfada menos gosto a garota sentia.

Ela sabia, sempre soube, que ela não era o que os outros queriam, era o que ela queria ser.Isso a tornava diferente, isso a tornava só. Mas ser o que os outros querem seria trair sua única companhia, ela mesma.A garota não terminou a comida, olhou para o pátio, olhou para aqueles rostos, todos desapontados com ela.

Ignorou os olhares, ignorou os outros, levantou, pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

"…Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…"

Passou o dia na rua, o melhor cenário para qualquer desenho.As particularidades de cada pessoa, dava o desenho nova vida, a cada traço algo nascia e crescia.As pessoas não sabiam que a jovem as desenhava, não sabiam que estavam posando para um retrato, enquanto esperavam o ônibus, eram originais e reais, e mais importante, eram diferentes, nunca iguais, nunca um mesmo desenho duas vezes, nunca os mesmos olhos, nunca os mesmos acessórios, nunca as mesmas roupas.

O tempo colaborou dessa vez, e o dia se arrastou acompanhado de rabiscos, de observações, de desenhos, de obras, até que a cidade que antes acordava, dessa vez adormecia.Ela andava pela rua, sua casa era depois de um quarteirão.Seu quarto era a segunda janela a direita, a única fechada.

"…And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me

With someone disappointed in you..."

A casa não era tão acolhedora, e o jantar pronto na cozinha não trazia nenhum cheiro esperado.A monotonia demonstrava desapontamento, e falta de esperança.

O jantar foi servido ao mesmo tempo que ela se sentou a mesa e junto veio as reclamações de sua mãe.As palavras de sempre foram repetidas, sua falta de atenção, sua falta de dedicação, sua falta de amigos foram todos o foco do monólogo de sua mãe.Ela só escutou, se viu mais uma vez na sala de aula, sua mãe tomara o lugar de seu professor, enquanto todos em volta riam dela, todos rindo da decepção que ela se tornara, rindo do grande desapontamento que ela sempre fora.

Encarou os olhos cansados de sua mãe que mostrava o alguém dentro dela que já tinha tentado ser ele mesmo, suas palavras um dia havia sido ignoradas, sua pessoa um dia havia sido esquecida, isso foi o suficiente para que uma outra pessoa nascesse, igual aos traços que davam vida ao seus desenhos, os desapontamentos, as decepções davam vida a uma nova pessoa, a uma máscara tão bem feita, que convencia até a antiga pessoa. Sua mãe já havia se enganado tanto, que sua máscara já havia virado parte de sua pele.

Ela era aquilo que a vida tirou de sua mãe, ela era os desapontamentos, ela era um alguém invisível, e ninguém a aceitou desse jeito.

"….I've become so numb …"

A janela do quarto da jovem foi aberta, seu cabelo foi preso, e ao encarar a tela em branco a sua frente uma onda de energia tomou seu corpo. As tintas estavam prontas e os moveis protegidos.

Ela encheu o pulmão de ar e o esvaziou duas vezes antes de abrir os olhos, as lágrimas já apareciam no rosto da garota quando o primeiro pincel espirrou tinha manchando a tela de verde.

Todas as cores fora jogadas, obrigadas a colorir o branco natural.A cada lágrima uma pergunta invadia a mente da jovem.

"Eu realmente estou errada?"

"Por que ter que mudar?"

"Por que não sou aceita?"

"Eu sou mesmo tão diferente?"

"Por que ninguém me aceita?"

"Eu sou mesmo um decepção tão grande??'

Mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair, o branco ia sumindo cada vez mais, o amarelo brigava por lugar com o laranja, o roxo e o vermelho escorriam um ao lado do outro.O cansaço foi crescendo na jovem, seu corpo já severamente punido pelas frustrações gritava por descanso, os olhos cansaram de forçar as lágrimas para fora.Não havia mais nenhum branco.

Ela deitou e dormiu.

"…All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you..."

Ela acordou antes do sol nascer e saiu de casa antes que sua mãe acordasse.O vento frio da noite ainda percorria as ruas.O topo da cidade parecia mais baixo, daquela vez não havia cadernos, nem esboços, apenas a sensação do silêncio real.

A cidade mais uma vez acordava, a aula mais uma vez começava.Dessa vez não havia textos, não havia risadas,ela continuava lá, mesmo que ninguém notasse.As decepções são sempre ignoradas, são apenas obstáculos nas grande conquistas.

Ela guardou os desenhos no meio de seus cadernos, com o fim da aula enfrentou o tumulto dos corredores, talvez assim fosse notada, pois ao esbarrarem nela, pelo menos ela sabia que eles iriam senti-la, mesmo que ninguém lhe dirigisse o olhar, mesmo que ninguém conversasse com ela, o encontro de ombros era real.

De qualquer forma, ela estava só, ela não tinha com quem conversar, e ninguém sentiria sua falta, com um descuido um dos esbarrões foi mais forte, ela sentiu ao trombar, e ao cair no chão, seus desenhos se espalharam, seus pensamentos se confundiram, ela esperava as risadas, mas estas nunca vieram, o que aconteceu foi algo que ela nunca esqueceu.Alguém a ajudou a levantar, alguém devolveu-lhe os desenhos, alguém a olhou nos olhos, alguém lhe disse:

-Perdão, eu não estava prestando atenção, nossa, foi você que desenhou isso??-perguntou interessado observando os papéis.

-Foi sim...-respondeu tímida, ele sorriu.

-Ficou muito bom!Eu sou Inuyasha...-disse simpático.

-Kagome- apresentou-se ainda envergonhada.

-Eu também desenho -comentou enquanto folheava os desenhos.-Escuta, eu estava indo tomar um suco, o que você acha de ir comigo, eu quero muito ver os outro desenhos, se puder é claro.-perguntou meio sem-jeito.

-Eu...Adoraria...

Ela talvez tenha sido o maior desapontamento de todos, mas ela foi ela.

"Be more like me…."

**Fim**

_Oi gente!_

_Antes de tudo, me desculpem a demora da minha outra fic, mas agora que estou de férias eu vou tentar ir mais rápido..._

_Agora sobre essa one-short, bom...a idéia surgiu do nada, quer dizer eu sempre quis escrever algo com essa música, inclusive a música é do Linkin Park-Numb, que eu a adoro!!_

_Eu tentei fazer algo meio diferente, meio baseado no clipe,e um pouco de mim, e deu nisso._

_Espero que vocês gostem! _

_Beijokinhas_

_Sangozinha_


End file.
